Existing instruments that employ microwaves in the measurement of sheet resistance in GaAs wafers employ an X-band waveguide configuration with a characteristic impedance of 300 ohms which does not permit accurate measurement of wafers with thin cap layers. Such instruments are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,893, to Norman Braslau. One disadvantage of these instruments is an inability to separately measure the properties of multiple conducting layers in wafers that contain such layers, e.g. a high-electron-mobility transistor (HEMT) wafer, which contains a two-dimensional (2D) channel layer and a cap layer. Therefore, one must measure the sheet resistance and mobility at temperatures lower than 300 degrees Kelvin, such as at 77 degrees Kelvin, in such existing systems in order to increase the channel-layer mobility relative to the conductance of the cap layer. These instruments also require involved calibration procedures.
Destructive techniques for measurement of sheet resistance and mobility are also known. However, such techniques necessarily damage the wafers or other material being measured.